Demon
}|GetValue= }| | name = Demon | hp = 8200 | exp = 6000 | ratio = 0.732 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = Demons | abilities = Melee (0-520), Great Fireball (150-250), Great Energy Beam (300-460) does life drain damage, Energy Strike (210-300, 1 sqm range), Mana Drain (0-120), Self-Healing, Strong Haste, Fire Field, Paralyze, Summons 1 Fire Elemental. | maxdmg = 1200~ sin summons, 1500~ con summons | immuneto = Fire Damage, Life Drain Damage, Paralysis and Invisibility. | strongagainst = Physical Damage (-25%), Earth Damage, Energy Damage and Death Damage (-20%). | weakagainst = Ice Damage (+20%) and Holy Damage. | behavior = Los Demons usan ataques extremadamente poderosos hasta que el enemigo está muerto. | sounds = "Your soul will be mine!"; "MUHAHAHAHA!"; "CHAMEK ATH UTHUL ARAK!"; "I SMELL FEEEEAAAAAR!"; "Your resistance is futile!". | notes = Los Demons son los sirvientes del mal. Más o menos devotos de Zathroth, causan destrozos y estragos donde sea que aparezcan. Sus maestros son conocidos como Demonlords, Demon Overlords y Archdemons. Hace tiempo, los Demons solían dropear Magic Swords. Puedes usar una Wooden Stake] en un Demon muerto, para conseguir Demon Dust. | location = En la Hero Cave (nota, en una de las salas donde hacen respawn, reaparecen incluso si hay gente), sala de la Demon Quest, Sala de la Annihilator Quest, Ferumbra's Citadel, Goroma (Al fondo del volcán), En Ghostlands en el area de Warlocks (son visibles pero no se pueden matar), la cueva debajo del banco de Liberty Bay (son visibles pero no se pueden matar), En Pits of Inferno (en todas las salas de Trono excepto la de Verminor) y también en Formorgar Mines. | strategy = Si no tienes algun modo de curarte, ni tan solo les mires, porque si lo haces estás muerto. Mantente en posición diagonal para evitar el letal Great Energy Beam, y mata los Fire Elementals rapidamente. Puedes empezar a bloquaerlos a nivel 50 con buenas skills (aunque eso sería wastear). De todos modos no deberías intentarlo porque incluso un High Level puede morir de un combo. Puedes cazarlos con un equipo de magos usando Icicles. Como knight deberías esperar como mínimo a nivel 80 para bloquear Demons porque así podrás usar Great Health Potions. Será mejor usar boots of haste que Steel Boots porque los Demons son rapidos y mantenerse en diagonal puede ser complicado. Los Mages pueden bloquearlos con full mana, usando mana shield a nivel 65 con Strong Mana Potions, mientras alguien le ataca (por supuesto, no sacarás provecho). Paladines Pueden hacer stairhop con assassin stars, Ethereal Spear o Divine Missile. O correr con Boots of Haste, Time Ring y assassin stars o Arbalest con power bolts en grandes respawns como los del area de parchment. Usar Divine Healing despues de las Great Fireball te mantendrá fuera de peligro, concentrate en correr y en tu mana. Knights No deberían intentar solearlos porque son muy resistentes al daño físico. Mages Pueden hacer stairhop con Sudden Death Runes, Ice Strike o Icicles. | loot = 0-310 gp, 0-1 Platinum Coins, 0-6 Fire Mushrooms, Devil Helmet, Double Axe, Golden Sickle, Small Emerald, Fire Axe (semi-raro), Giant Sword (semi-raro), Great Health Potion (semi-raro), Great Mana Potion (semi-raro), Golden Ring (semi-raro), Ice Rapier (semi-raro), Orb (semi-raro), Purple Tome (semi-raro), Stealth Ring (semi-raro), Talon (semi-raro), 0-1 Assassin Stars (raro), Demon Horn (raro), Demon Shield (raro), Might Ring (raro), Platinum Amulet (raro), Ring of Healing (raro), Golden Legs (raro), Mastermind Shield (raro), Demon Trophy (muy raro), Demonrage Sword (muy raro), Magic Plate Armor (muy raro).}}